This invention relates to processes and compositions which are useful to remineralize subsurface dental enamel. More specifically, this invention relates to salt solutions, such as calcium and phosphate salt solutions, which are sequentially applied to dental enamel resulting in remineralization of subsurface dental enamel.
It is well known in the dental art that dental caries begins as a subsurface demineralization ("white spot") of the dental enamel and that remineralization may be of importance in retarding or arresting dental caries. U.S. Patent No. 3,679,360, July 25, 1972, to Rubin et al., discloses a method, the purpose of which is to deposit calcium phosphate from a gel medium onto the surface of a tooth. But this method of remineralizing has several disadvantages. Remineralization occurs only on the surface of the tooth whereas the initial cause of dental caries is subsurface demineralization. The surface on which apatite growth is desired must be prepared (as by roughening), and the tooth and coatings must be covered by a suitable cap for several days while the mineralization of the tooth surface occurs.
The disadvantages of the method disclosed in the Rubin et al. patent are overcome by the present invention which effects subsurface remineralization rather than surface remineralization. Since dental caries begins as a subsurface demineralization of the dental enamel, subsurface remineralization arrests and repairs the carious lesion before any permanent structural damage to the tooth occurs. The present invention does not require preparation of the enamel surface, capping of the tooth, or removal of decay products. Further, the present invention may be conveniently practiced by the public without substantially changing their dental care habits.